newextraswikirpuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Generation X Episode Guide
The following is a brief summary of the events of "Generation X". It doesn't go into a lot of detail, though more detailed accounts will be added later. Volume 1 Chapter 1x01 - A Girl in Reno * Chapter Number: '1 '''Villain: '''Department-7; ''Shadowsnake * On May 24, 1968, Annabelle Babin arrives in Reno, Nevada. She takes in the sights, and enjoys a meal at a local diner. After some consideration, she decides to spend her night at the casino known as The Revolutionary, which is known for trying to appeal to hippies. * She spends her night using her power of time warping to cheat at gambling, making a considerable amount of money. She rents a luxury room with a jacuzzi, and spends her night dropping acid with a bartender named Mitch. * The next day, after a bit more gambling, Anna and Mitch spend the afternoon at the local river, and she agrees to crash at his apartment for a day or two, until she has enough money to rent a new room or leave Reno. That night, she ends up dropping acid alone and attends a concert at a local underground bar, and crashes at the apartment of Benny, a local drug dealer she was familiar with. * The next day, she does a little gambling, but starts to notice men in black suits looking at her. Figuring that they might work for the casino and be cross at her winning streak, she decides she should leave Reno sooner rather than later. She leaves for Mitch's apartment, with one of the men in black following her. A short, but tense pursuit follows, with Anna eventually losing him (she hoped). * She swings by Mitch's place, grabs her stuff, and abruptly leaves, to Mitch's dismay. She sneaks away and eventually finds a ride with a kind, old Christian man who offers to drive her to Carson City. * The ride is a little awkward, and the old guy tries to get her to go to a church run by his cousin, where she will be able to get some help. She's polite but has no intention of doing so. In Carson City, the old man refuses payment so long as he lets him pray for her. He does so and then tries to give her a little money to ease her travels. In the midst of this, he is shot in the head and killed as men in black swarm the car. * Anna turns back time, just as the old man is arriving in Carson City. The second he is going slow enough, she tuck and rolls out of the car, using her time powers to slow her fall, before dashing away. She is chased by two men in suits, who she loses by climbing over some cars outside of a Dairy Queen and using her powers to slow them down. * Unfortunately, there are more men following her in black cars. Panicking, Anna ducks into a garage. She hides, and hears a few people come in after her. One of them, a woman, can "feel" Anna (so she claims). Anna looks out and sees tendrils of shadow snake from the woman's outstretched hands. She tries to run, but the shadows catch up to her faster than she anticipated. * Desperately, Anna tries to slow Shadowsnake and the two agents, though Shadowsnake resists the effect and binds Anna with shadow. The woman taunts Anna, saying that the people she worked with would make Anna "work for Uncle Sam, or else cut her open to see what makes her tick". Ann struggled, unable to escape. * Suddenly, a blur moves through the garage and quickly knocks Shadowsnake to the floor. A bolt of lightning takes down one of the agents, and the blur takes out the other. Anna sees the source of the two phenomena--Kurt Pinkman and Frankling Dodds. They bring her to their car, driven by Dr. Alexander Rhoades, and they make a getaway. Kurt uses his speed to disarm a group of agents at once, while Franklin delivers suppressive fire with his revolver. * Through a car ride and a brief stop at a Denny's, Dr. Rhoades and the others introduce themselves to Anna and their organization; the Rhoades Institute. Dr. Rhoades explains that the men who were attacking her are a secret government organization called Department 7, who capture and experiment upon gifted people like her. The Rhoades Institute, meanwhile, is meant to find and protect gifted people; he wants to teach gifted individuals how to master their abilities and assimilate into normal society. After a bit of reluctance, Anna accepts. * The four travel to Los Angeles, to an apartment complex that Dr. Rhoades purchased. He explains that all of the members of the Institute--just her, Franklin, and Kurt so far--are to live here. Anna is pretty excited. * After getting her apartment, she settles in and tries to get some sleep. She wakes up abruptly, feeling horribly nauseous. Moments later, she hears a bomb siren and steps outside. A female neighbor Anna does not recognize (but who knows her) steps outside as well...and seconds later, there is a blinding flash and deafening boom. Anna sees a mushroom cloud rise into the air and she looks on in horror as the explosion began to tear through the complex. * She was suddenly back in the present, though she was wearing the pajamas she had been wearing when she saw the bomb--pajamas she did not own. Moments later, she realized that she had jumped to the time she and the others first arrived at the apartments, forcing an already shaken and nauseous Anna to hide until almost two hours passed; enough time for her past self to disappear (presumably to the future Anna had just experienced). * Anna spent the next hour or so just sitting in the shower, recovering and trying to sort through what she had just seen. Somebody set off an atom bomb in Los Angeles. Son of a bitch. _______________________________________________________________________________________ 1x02 - '''Spellbound * 'Chapter Number: '''2 * '''Villain: '''Spellbinder ** The next morning, Anna ends up going into Rhoades' office and tells him about her dream. She tells him as many details as she can, but it's not much. ** In order to retrieve more details on the impending atomic attack--such as a date--Rhoades put Anna under hypnosis. Anna agreed, but it didn't go well; she just went through the incident on a loop before her power activated, sending her hurtling on a psychedelic trip through time that ended with her collapsing unconscious in Rhoades' office. ** When she woke up, she realized she had time-hopped to right before her conversation with Rhoades. She re-explained the situation, and told Rhoades what happened with the hypnosis. Still convinced that hypnosis was the most promising path to uncovering the answers, Dr. Rhoades and Anna work on meditation and other techniques, both to help control her ability and to help give her the ability to more clearly remember the details of her memory. It goes well and Rhoades gives her some "homework" to better prepare for a second attempt at hypnosis the following day. ** Afterward, Anna and Kurt spend the day together; he gives her a "ten minute tour" of Los Angeles. The night ends at the beach, where they find a group of hippies hanging out around a bonfire. The pair join them for awhile, and Anna drops some acid with them while Kurt abstains. ** The next morning, she returns to the Institute only for Rhoades to recognize that she took acid the night before, which was against Institute policy. She wasn't in terrible trouble, but Dr. Rhoades is disappointed in her. ** After a nap, Anna returns to the doctor and undergoes hypnosis a second time. Thanks to Rhoades' training, it is more successful and she finds a number of details: *** ''An unintelligible magazine on a coffee table, and on the same coffee table, she sees a used ash tray, and an empty pack of what appear to be Russian cigarettes beside it; a dog food bowl on the ground, half-filled with food; a calendar on the fridge. The date is impossible to make out, but she could clearly make out a date: 1969; a child's inter-tube in the pool that looks like a yellow ducky; a pair of men's shoes by your front door and a leather jacket hanging on the back of a chair that's definitely too big for her. ** Anna agrees to let Rhoades talk to Franklin about the situation; he may have the capacity to keep an eye out for warning signs. At the very least, both are relieved they might have a year before the event is set to occur. ** That night, while reading, Anna hears faint music and smells strong, cheap cigarettes. It fades as quickly as it appeared. ** Over the next couple days, Anna explores the city, buys a record player, joins a candy conspiracy, and hangs out with Kurt. They end up going to a concert at an "underground bar" called Rafters. ** Detective Walter Jennings shows up and talks to Dr. Rhoades about a serial kidnapper in the area who may be extrahuman in nature. It is implied Dr. Rhoades and Franklin once helped Detective Jennings on a case before Kurt joined the Institute. Rhoades is hesitant but accepts Jennings' request for help. ** Rhoades and Anna look over the case notes. There are a number of similarities between them; they seem to have all just disappeared from their rooms with no struggle or signs of forced entry. During research, Anna recognizes one of the girls as a redhead girl she saw at Rafter's the night of the concert. ** The group begin their investigation that ultimately indicates that the extrahuman perpetrator could most likely control minds and affect memory, and that each girl had been to Rafter's the night they disappeared. After some discussion, the group comes up with a plan to ambush the criminal, using Anna as bait. ** On the second night, it seems the guy takes the bait. However, Anna is led into an ambush--the psychopath calling himself "Spellbinder" knew what they were doing an already hypnotized Franklim, Kurt, and Rhoades. Anna fights back, but a hypnotized Franklin stuns her with his lightning and knocks her out. ** When she comes to, she is in a maintenance tunnel, hancuffed to a bumper car. Rhoades arrives to free and reveals he had only been faking being hypnotized before. He tells Anna that Spellbinder's ability is actually closer to hypnotism than psychic domination. The pair sneak out, with a plan to blast music loud enough that they wouldn't be able to hear Spellbinder's commands. They encounter Kurt and break him free of Spellbinder's control through a smack to the head. ** Rhoades, still pretending to be under Spellbinder's control, brings Anna to the main circus tent where Spellbinder was; Kurt would turn up the music while the others got close to Spellbinder. They found all of the girls there, sobbing and unable to stop rehearsing the circus performance routines Spellbinder had laid out for them. ** The meeting didn't go well the first time, resulting in Spellbinder commanding Franklin to shoot Rhoades in the head, but Anna wound back time and they got it right on the second try. ** The ensuing fight resulted in Rhoades getting stabbed in the leg, and Spellbinder being overpowered by Franklin and Anna. Spellbinder is gagger and bound, while Rhoades and Anna try to force Spellbinder to reverse the effect, only to find out that it can't be reversed; it's too ingrained. Rhoades may be able to reverse it through therapy. ** Detective Jennings takes Spellbinder into custody and the four heroes go home for a well deserved rest. However, Anna has a surprising encounter when, after an unexpected panic attack, a strange boy named Henry Barton teleports to her. ** They talk and the two feel strangely familiar. Henry reveals that he had been having dreams about her lately and, eventually, reveals that he had a dream about her when she was thirteen and that his power activated at the same time as Anna's did, teleporting him close to her (though neither knew it at the time). ** Settling down for the night, Anna overhears Henry humming a song from the other room...a familiar song that Anna vaguely remembered from her mother.